The New Me
by Matsuoka Yuki
Summary: SUMMARY CHANGE! The Seirin and GoM were beyond surprised when they heard that the Phantom player has transfer to Kirisaki Dai-Ichi High School that was their ENEMY. And, they also doesn't know why did Kuroko suddenly change and it was a big change. The only one who knows the reason is Ogiwara Shigehiro and Kirisaki Dai-Ichi basketball player. REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Title: The New Me

Author: KurokoNoBasuke1115

Rating: PG

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Mystery

Summary: He was a guy who has a weak presence that no one aware of him. His name is Kuroko Tetsuya, a basketball player and a former member of Generation of Miracles (Kiseki no Sedai) from Teiko Middle School basketball club which he was a phantom sixth man. But, among all the people, there're some of them who acknowledge about his presence and its no other than his former comrades from Generations of Miracles and his new comrades, Seirin High. But, after they lost to Rakuzan in Winter Cup, Kuroko Tetsuya suddenly disappeared. What happen to him and where is him?

Basket 1

It was just a typical day for all students. Going towards the school while walking and chatting happily with their own friends. And it all goes the same with Seirin High basketball team. It was already passed a month after the Winter Cup have end and it end up with Seirin High being defeated by Rakuzan High. They defeated them only with a one point different between the scores. 100 – 101 with Rakuzan lead. They feel frustrated at the beginning but slowly, they learn to accept it.

It was just a normal day for all the students accept for a blue sky hair that is keep on staring outside of the windows didn't pay any attention on what the teachers teach in front of him. Even if he pays attention much on it, it's not like the teachers and the other student would notice him there.

He just a guy who have a weak presence and the name of this guy is...

Kuroko Tetsuya.

He can just let a deep long sad sigh, remembering about some event that he doesn't want to think about. He stands from his seat eventually after the school bell chiming showing that the end of school for that day. Kuroko exits the class and as always no one greet him due to his lack of presence but for him it's normal.

"Kuroko, let's go." A redhead guy spun around to look at the teal-hair guy just to find an empty seat. He narrowed his eyes before dashing out from the classroom to catch up towards the teal-hair guy.

Meanwhile, Kuroko who's already inside of the gym room stood still in front of the basketball court where they always having their training together. He grips the bag that he hung on his shoulder tightly like suppressing something from getting flow out. And that is...

Tears.

He looks around the court and every corner it has, the floor that already absorbing their sweat, the strong bond between the team that never disappear within them. All of it, he saves it properly inside of his memories doesn't want to forget about it ever. It was the basketball that he loves the most; of course he won't forget every tiny bit of it.

He turned around attempt to exits the gym before the member of all basketball enters. He walked past the entire student around the corridor that didn't aware of his presence. He exits the school ground after giving the school a last glance.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kagami Taiga was so irritated because of can't find his 'shadow' anywhere. He already checks the places that Kuroko will go and his favorite places, but still can't find the teal-hair guy anywhere. It makes him irritated and confused at the same time. To be told the truth, he wasn't that idiot since he knows that something is happening towards his 'shadow' lately.

Kuroko always wanders off in class. Doesn't focus on what the teacher teaches. He even always tripped or being so clumsiness that even the 'light' doesn't know what to do with his 'shadow' anymore. He tried to ask the teal-hair guy what his problem is but it just a waste of time when Kuroko just shook his head and tell him that its nothing much. But, his faces show something else. He knew something is happen whether it's good or bad, he really have a bad feeling about it.

He walk towards the basketball gym in hope that Kuroko is there training with the other senpai as always. He opens the door entrance and he can see that they have starts practicing without him. He also can't find and see the person he searches for. He let out a loud grumbles and it's enough to make the other who is practicing looks at him with a weird faces. He looks at all of his friends and senpai before he can felt something chill within the gym.

"I'm dead..." he murmurs when he can felt a dead aura being sent towards him from the coach, Aida Riko and Hyuuga Junpei, the captain and clutch shooter. 

* * *

Kuroko whose now at the street walking towards a certain places that he knows he hates the most. He knows it but still he goes. He grips the bag that slung on his shoulder tightly. When he was about to step into the places, a hand on his shoulder makes him stop abruptly and he quickly turns his head to look at the person.

"I see that you really keep your promised~" he was surprised when the guy who he supposed to meet are now in front of his eyes. Even so, he wears the stoic and blank faces he always have. It's like there's a lump on his throat that he can't utter any words at all.

"What's wrong? Too excited that no words or greet for me?" The guy said and Kuroko just narrowed his eyes before his lips parting wanted to utter some words for the guy.

"Hisashiburi desu, Hanamiya-san." That's right. The guy in front of him right now is no other than the one who haves hurt his senpai from Seirin High School, Kiyoshi Teppei and the one who have hurt Seirin High basketball team before they can proceeds to the Winter Cup...

Hanamiya Makoto, captain and coach of Kirisaki Dai-Ichi basketball team.

Kuroko avert his gazes from the older and began to walk pass him when Hanamiya suddenly catch his left wrist and pull him to somewhere else that is hidden from other people sight. They go into a bushes and Hanamiya pinned him on a tree before giving Kuroko a kiss that the teal-hair guy didn't expect would come.


	2. Chapter 2

Basket 2

PRANK.

A sound that made the red-hair guy startle by it. He immediately looks at the sources of the sound and there he can see one of his pictures where he takes with some blue sky hair guy had fallen to the hard floor. The picture that consist a two guy is now creaking at the center. He really has a bad feeling about this since him...

Akashi Seijuuro.

And the blue sky hair guy, Kuroko Tetsuya is closed to each other since Teiko Middle school days. But, after the days he gets the 'Emperor Eyes', he began to forget about Kuroko and days by days, he completely forgets about him. What he only knows that day only about wins in every basketball competition and defeats their enemy in front of them without any mercy at all.

He doesn't know that the impact really get to their team. When he think back towards the old days, he felt that he had failed as a captain of 'Kiseki no Sedai' (奇跡の世代 ). Not his intention at all to make a team like that but because of his inner self that was so selfish, that the result of his stupid act. How he really wish that time can repeat itself but he also knows that it's beyond any human ability and his emperor eyes.

He also regrets his action to make the strongest team when his phantom player quit and began to hate basketball after the team defeats his best friends, Ogiwara Shigehiro. But after that, he found out that Kuroko had entered Seirin High school and that made him frustrated and irritated. Why didn't he enter Rakuzan together with him? He feels rejected.

* * *

BUKK.

A person being hit straight on the faces fall hardly on the ground. The orange hair guy look so angry and mad towards the black hair guy for touching and kissing his best friend. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth ready to gives another punch when the blue sky hair guy behind him stopping him. "Kuroko, let me go. I really want to punch him for kissing you that suddenly!" Kuroko just shook his head and this make the orange guy bewildered with what he seen. "Ogiwara-kun, it's true that I too really mad with what he had done earlier, but..." Kuroko trailed off doesn't know what he should tell. Should he tell the truth or just keep quiet?

"Later. I'll tell later." Kuroko said and its make Ogiwara curious more. He make his way towards the Kirisaki Daiichi when he aware of something. He spun around to meet with the gazes of an oranges orb that was still looking at him. He was curious of something, so he decided to ask. "Ogiwara-kun, why are you here in the first place?" Kuroko ask in a monotone with his always stoic and blank faces. Ogiwara look at the other side avoiding any eye contact between the two childhood best friend. He looked at the ground and scratching his temple doesn't know how to explain the circumstances that he had. "Actually..." he trailed off before look up and looks at the teal-hair teen in front of him with a faces that Kuroko knows so well.

"I was one of Kirisaki Daiichi's students." Kuroko was surprised by it but still with the stoic and blank faces that he keep. His heart racing faster and an adrenaline rushed inside of his body. "Why? Why did you transfer from your school to here?" Kuroko ask and Ogiwara just can continue scratching his head doesn't know what to answer. Just as he parting his lips want to give an answer, Hanamiya who just stands after Ogiwara punched him earlier, spoke.

"Don't ya know, Kuro-chan?" Hanamiya said as he gives a nickname towards Kuroko. He narrowed his eyes upon hearing it. He doesn't like if someone that he dislike giving a nickname towards him. It was another story for the Generation of Miracles since they're acknowledges each other. "What is it that I should know about?" Kuroko ask rather in his monotone voices towards bad boy in front of him that was grinning and sneakers like an insane guy. No matter what the bad boys will said to him, it will not makes his heart calm despite that he maybe already know the answer to it.

* * *

It was like a thunder strike towards their heart after the brunette girl told them the bad news. It was really unexpected news for all of them. Them that was being refers here was Seirin basketball team. The aces, Kagami Taiga was beyond surprising after hearing it. "Are you kidding? There's no way Kuroko would resign from basketball. Tell me that you just joking!" Kagami yelled as he can't believes with what he just heard. Maybe his ears having a little problem and maybe that are why he heard something wrong about Kuroko had resign basketball.

"No. It's the truth Kagami-kun. I found this resign letter earlier after I enter the gym. And if you realize, Kuroko-kun also is absent today." Kagami nodded his head. It's true that Kuroko is absent today but resign from basketball that he loves? It's impossible to happen. "The head teacher also inform me about Kuroko-kun had transfer from this school. What school he had goes is beyond of my acknowledge. The head teacher doesn't tell me anything about it." Riko concluded it as she looks at the ground with a sad faces. Of course she's sad because Kuroko is the team first string player and a very talented player in basketball that he loves. It was also a great impact for them to lose a phantom player.

"So, I know it's kind of sad for our friends to suddenly leave but..." Furihata trailed off as he scratches his nape and look away before continued to spoke up. "What should we gonna tell the other Generations of Miracles if they come?" The question makes all of them stunned at their own places as a sweat start to form and becoming pales. Just as Hyuuga was about to say something, they were interrupted by two hyper-active voices of a yellow hair model and a pink hair girl. "Kurokochii!" "Tetsu-kun!" They starting to sweat dropped as they knew very well the owner of the voices.

Another voice of a child-like follow after. "Are, I can't see Kuro-chin." He said with the dull eyes he had and a snack on his hand. There are more sweat dropped forming. "Ne, Riko-san, Tetsu-kun wa?" Riko jumped a little bit because of the sudden question that are being ask by the Too Academy manager, Momoi Satsuki. "Eh? Kuroko-kun?" She smiled nervously while looking at the other player wanting a help from them. "Kuroko is not here." Kiyoshi answer calmly towards them even though inside he was so scared that the GoM will eventually mad.

_But, mad of what_? Kiyoshi asks himself. That's when he can see that the GoM isn't going to believe what he just said that easily. He knew it was just a useless effort to tell them a lie. And now, he should ready himself to accept any arguments from them. Knowing that they would starting an argument harshly. _We're dead_. They thought after seeing the death expression on each member of GoM who's likely would eat them lively. God, please spare the Seirin basketball player from the monster in front of them.

* * *

Yahoo minna...  
Thanks a lot for the people that following this story...  
At first I really don't know if this story is good or bad since this is my first FF..  
But, seeing that someone is following this story makes my heart touch.. (Sorry, I'm a sensitive person)  
Also, it'll be great if you all REVIEW it and give some comment about it..  
I don't mind because all the review will motivated me to continuing this story..  
Okay, I hope you all read it happily..  
REVIEW AND LIKE PLEASE!  
*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*


	3. Chapter 3

Basket 3

Kuroko Tetsuya and his new basketball member are now having a practice and this practice is stricter than Seirin's couch, Aida Riko would give and harder than Teikou practice that he had experiences. Right now, Kuroko is inside the toilet facing the mirror with both his hand on the edge of the sink. He just vomit from the earlier practice and it's take a lot of his stamina. He just can't anymore. He can felt that his leg is already shaking and felt weak that he can't support his body. He turns the faucet on and takes some water with his hand before washing his face. He lend down towards the sink before going at the bottom of where the water is flowing and letting his head drenched with water.

A light tap on his shoulder startling him that he immediately looks at the person and can see the faces of his new couch and captain standing there looking at him with bored faces. "You're taking too long just to wash your damn faces." He pointed out and that make Kuroko tense. He know he shouldn't take a long time in there and now Hanamiya Makoto will indeed gives him punishment together with an extra practice. He was just about to apologize when the bad boy spokes cutting him.

"Well, it's okay. I'll let you go for now since you have a low stamina and weak. I also know that you have a limit time despite that weaker body you have." Hanamiya explains before letting a small chuckling. "But don't expect I'll let you go next time. There will be no next time." Kuroko know that this would come so he had prepared for this. "And keep this on your mind Kuroko Tetsuya. The next practice will be harder than this one. I'll push you more even if you have entered your limit. I don't care if you vomit or faint there, I'll just wake the hell out of you with no matter what damn way and make you continued the practice once again."

Hanamiya shows his scarier faces and that enough to make the phantom in front of him shivers. Hanamiya let out a laugh before exiting the toilet leaving the phantom alone in there. Kuroko slowly slides down to the floor with his eyes still looking at the places where Hanamiya just stood. The door being opens by a different person startling him and make him back to the reality. "Kuroko!"

It was just his childhood friends Ogiwara Shigehiro who have a worried expression. It must be he eavesdropping them. Kuroko who's still looking at the places where Hanamiya just stood remember about a feared that once got within him. And the only one who can make him scared just like earlier is no other than the former captain of Teikou and the current captain of Rakuzan who inherited the 'Emperor Eye', Akashi Seijurou. The fears once again take over him. He doesn't know that even Hanamiya the bad boy can pull off something like that. That is why he were respected and feared by the other.

"Oii, Kuroko!" The voices of Shigehiro yelling in front of him while shaking his body make him back into the reality. "Ogi-wara-kun..." he seems hesitated as he averted his eyes from those places and began to looks at Ogiwara straight towards his eyes. Ogiwara looked at him with a worried faces that maybe something had happen towards the blue-sky hair guy when he heard something about a 'punishment' or so from the Kirisaki Dai-ichi's captain and coach towards Kuroko. He was worried sick if something bad had happen again towards his precious childhood friends. He just let out a sigh since Kuroko didn't say anything.

"Do you want to call it a day today?" Ogiwara asked him and Kuroko just can widened his eyes. "NO! We shouldn't!" Kuroko said half-yelled and Ogiwara have this what-the-hell expression in his faces. He doesn't know that Kuroko can be like that too. "I'll continued practice as Hanamiya-san told me to..." he uttered in his low voices but still can be heard by the orange guy. "But, you barely can stand up right now. What'll happen if suddenly you fainted and collapsed at the court?" Ogiwara hold Kuroko's shoulder and shook it a little bit to wake him up.

Kuroko just gives him faint smiles before standing up on his own. "Hanamiya-san is there if I collapsed..." Kuroko really didn't act like himself anymore. If anyone should know about it, it was Seirin. Talking about Seirin, what do you think had happen towards them right now despite that GoM was about to know about their precious cyan-hair has gone to another school? Let's check on them.

Currently, Seirin was being asking with so many question by the former player GoM about the whereabouts of Kuroko Tetsuya. "Now, talk. Where is Tetsuya?" The red and golden eyes guy asks with his hands crossed in front of him. "It's not like we know where he was right now!" Aida Riko retort fastly. "The head-master only told me that he had transfer school. If you want to know about his currently whereabouts, go and ask the head-master... by yourself!" The Seirin team was now sweat-dropped looking at the rage girl. It was their first time to seen something like this - Aida Riko lost control of herself is rare.

"This is scarier than Hyuuga senpai's clutch time, right?" Kagami spokes lowly toward Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda so that the other didn't hear it. The trio just nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, Akashi expression just keep calm but inside he was worried sick if anything had happen towards him. "Ano..." all of them averted their eyes towards the person who just spoke. "What is it, Atsushi?" Akashi asks. Murasakibara continuing on eating his Chocó pocky before started to talk. "Actually, the day on Seirin and Rakuzan playoff, I hear Kuro-chin talked to someone that day." He told them with a laziness sound and continuing on munching his pocky. All of them have wide-eyes and of course with the exception of Akashi.

"Why didn't you tell us something important earlier, Muk-kun?!" Momoi asked. "Because no one asked for it..." he answers with his childish voices leaving them with a wide mouth and of course with the exception of Akashi, again. Silence fell between them. No one dared to speak as thinking of who-the-hell Kuroko spoke to. "Atsushi..." Akashi breaks the awkward atmosphere. Murasakibara look at him. "What is it, Aka-chin?" He asks while munching a chip that he just open. "You said that you heard Tetsuya is talking to someone, right?" Murasakibara nodded.

"Can you recall back what they're talking about?" Akashi said or ordered him too recalled it back. "Ehhh? It's already passed a month, I can't rec..." Muraskibara statement being cut by Akashi. "If you can recall back, I'll buy anything you want to eat." All of them were about to say it's pointless when they heard shocking answer. "Wait a sec. I'll try recalled it back..." they can't believe that Murasakibara will recall it back for the food sake. They can just face-palmed. After a minute or so, Murasakibara open his eyes. "I remember..." he said make all the attention go towards him. "What is it that you remember?" Akashi asked full of hope. "I remember about Kuro-chin said about..." he trailed off before continued.

"Kirisaki Dai-ichi..."

Yahoo! Minna, Konbanwa!  
It's been a while since I last updated neee~ I'm such a lazy girl… hehe…  
Ok.. First of all I want to tell is, I'm sooo happy to read REVIEWS!  
Second, since I'm on my last High School, I can't updated faster since I have examination in 3 or 2 month…  
Next week is my trial…  
So, I hope you all will understand my circumstances neee~~ So, enjoy my other updated of KnB!  
R&amp;R PLEASE! 


	4. Chapter 4

Basket 4

All of them look at the childish guy in front of them with a wide eyes. Akashi also seems surprised by it. "Are you sure you heard Kuroko said that school name?" Midorima ask while still holding his lucky item, a bunny-bear key-chain. Murasakibara nodded. All of them letting a long deep sigh. Hyuuga pinches the bridges of his nose before speaks. "Do you think the school he transfer is-" he trailed off doesn't want to continued his statements. They know what the Seirin captain is thinking because they also think the same as him. They just can hope that Kuroko didn't enter the school that Murasakibra just said. It was the only school that he didn't like.

"What about we just go there and see by ourself. Maybe we'll find the answer for our question. Let's just pray that Tetsu-kun is not there." Momoi said breaking the tense atmosphere around the air. "She got the point there." Riko said and glances at all of them. "So, what you all think?" Momoi ask. "Count me in!" Kise said as he pumped his fist in the air. "Me too!" Kagami followed after and one by one of them begin to agree. Akashi just smirk looking at the childish behaviour they all have. He also agree to it which is rare for them for him to agree with someone else idea.

"So, when will we start it?" Kagami ask and in result get a smack from his couch. "Haha! Maji de baka da yo na, Bakagami!" Aomine laugh his heart out. "Mou, Dai-chan~ stop it~" Momoi said as she tried to stop Aomine but just can't. "Daiki, do you want to go to the Heaven earlier?" Akashi ask as a shining object was on his hand and a 'snip snip' sound can be heard. It was his popular red scisors that he always bring with him. Aomine stop laughing at an instant. "I'm sorry..." he apologize. "We'll start tomorrow. Meet here. Dismiss." Akashi take the lead and walk away from there follows by the other.

"Kuroko, don't stop at your track! Continued another 15 lap around the court!" All eyes immediately look at the fragile and pale body of Kuroko. Hanamiya really keep his words when he said that he'll push Kuroko even if he have entering his limit already. Kuroko, with the remaining energy he had run around the court and didn't care about what the other's talking about him. He didn't care if his body have enter the limit, he didn't care about what'll happen towards him later. What he care the most right now is to pushed away the fragile body he once have. He had a feeling that if he just follow what Hanamiya told him to, he'll get out from his shell.

"Another 2 laps!" Hanamiya voices echoing withing the gym. He didn't care what the others are talking about the intensive practice he had given to Kuroko Tetsuya, they new phantom. He knows that Kuroko had a weak and fragile body and have a time limit on the court, so he made a special schedule and practice just for him with he as the observer of course. He didn't care what is the later consequences, what he knows now, he'll make the phantom guy stronger. And with that set on his mind, he can imagine how the team would always conquer the winning. He lick his lower lips just by thinking the phantom becoming stronger.

After finishing the laps, Kuroko slumped on the court floor with a heavy breathing and he also can felt the muscles on his legs has gone sore. He can hear Ogiwara's voice calling for his name. He was about to say 'don't worry, I'm okay' but his body refuses to cooperate with him and just like that, he fell unconscious due too exhausted and dehydration.

"Kuroko!" Ogiwara can't take it anymore. He runs as fast as he can towards the unconscious guy. He was about to lift the phantom up when a voice interrupted him. "Where do you think you want to go?" It was Hanamiya. He just gave him a glares since he didn't scared of the 'bad boy' at all. "What's with that question? Can't you see that I'm trying to help him?" Ogiwara stated a matter of fact with a flat tone. Hanamiya just grin hearing that someone really have a ball to talk to him back. "Go to your post now. You're in the middle of practice. I'll take care of that guy." Hanamiya said and immediately call Furuhashi, their small forward, to take Ogiwara away from there. Ogiwara gives him a glares before made his mind to give up. He walked passing the coach and captain of Kirisaki Dai-Ichi and stop just beside him. A cheerful Ogiwara was replaced with a serious looking of Ogiwara and said something towards Hanamiya.

"Don't forget what you said to me the other day. If you just happen to forget it wheter it's on intentional or unintentional, I'll never forgive you for the rest of my life." Ogiwara said in a low voices so that only Hanamiya can heard it. "Oh, don't worry too much my kawaii kohai-chan, I'll make sure of it so that you can stay here as long as you like. And so, I won't let the two of you just go like that." With that being said, Hanamiya walked leaving Ogiwara behind.

"Where am I?" The teal guy ask no one. It was a places full with white and full with nothing's except for the white wall that surround him. The places was cold and there's no sound even a little except for his own voices that echoing inside of the white room. Even if he wanders around, it'll just be the same scenes he'll sees. A room full with white. "Oho, I can't believes this. I can met with you finally." A voice of a person echoing within the room. A laughing follow after makes the blue eyes guy shivering with scariness. "Who's there?" He ask with his no expression faces at all. "Oh, my pardon. This is indeed your first time for coming in here." A black mist coming in front of him before forming into a figure of a person. Kuroko's was surprised to looked at the person in front of him since it was the person he knows so well. Of course he knows since it's no other than...

Himself.

Here's the latest update of KnB!

I'm soooo sorrrryyy for not updating over a month!

I forgot to tell you all that I'm having a last examination on my seniors year. I still have paper for tomorrow also so, I give you an update because it's bug me. My mind keep on telling me to update it. So, here it is. Please read and then of course R&amp;R! Love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

**Basket** **5**

Kuroko was left speechless after seeing the figure of himself standing in front of him. They're really alike aside from the color of hair and eyes. Kuroko has baby blue hair and eyes color while the others had black hair and bloody shot eyes color. He was looking straight through Kuroko eyes like it can pierce through the eyes just by looking. It's terrified the blue eyes guy.

"Who are you?" Kuroko ask and get an evil laughing as a reply.

"Of course you don't know me since this is the first time for both of us to meet by person like this. But, this is not my first seeing you, my other self." He said mockingly making Kuroko felt nausea.

"What do you mean by 'my other self'?" He asks.

"You say 'what'? It's an easy question since I'm none other than you." Now Kuroko is surprised by what he just said.

"Why don't you ask what you want to ask me? I know there are so many questions inside of your head right now, no?" The black Kuroko ask. "Now, just ask. I know you want to know why right?" Kuroko hate to admit it but the other self of him in front of him is right.

"Well, tell me then the reason why did I have other self inside of my body." The black Kuroko grinning like a mad guy make a shivers goes towards his spine.

"Do you know how Akashi Seijurou got another personality inside of him?" Kuroko narrowed his eyes. "It's because of his ugly will wanting to be stronger than anyone. Back then at the time when you all still in Teiko, you were searching for Aomine Daiki, your former light whilst the other was inside the gym. Do you know what happen at your back?" He snickers when no answer comes from Kuroko's mouth.

"Murasakibara Atsushi had challenged him to a one on one." Kuroko widen his eyes. Murasakibara challenge Akashi? He can't believe it.

"Why did he challenge Akashi-kun?" Kuroko ask.

"You really are clueless as ever. You know that Murasakibara is a lazy player who always thinking none other than his food. When Akashi scolded him for being lazy, Murasakibara said that he don't want to waste time with practicing since no one can beat him on basketball. But, the hard-headed Akashi lost his cool and said that Murasakibara never bet him. That's when Murasakibara challenge him on one on one.

The one who can throw the ball into the basket 5 times is the winner. And of course, Murasakibara beat him with 4-0. Everyone inside the gym was surprised by this. That is when something inside of Akashi Seijurou snapped out. He remembers that he was someone who comes from a wealthy family and he must win in whatever competition and due to his determination not wanting to lose, it's awakened his other personality where it's the same as me." The black Kuroko said as he smirking look at Kuroko's expression that's speechless with what he just tell him.

Kuroko never knew about that being happen in the past. No one ever told him about that being happen even Momoi Satsuki, former manager of Teiko basketball club.

"Is that true?" Kuroko ask with his ever blank expression but worried toned of voices.

"Of course... I won't lie in this matter seeing that you still care about your ex-team mates." The black hair guy smirks while throwing his hand behind his head. "So, why do you exist on me? Did I have a same will as Akashi-kun until you're created?" Kuroko ask bluntly.

"Bingo! That's my other self, you're intelligence." Kuroko stunned when his other self said that. "If you wandering what your will is, I shall tell you then." The dark Kuroko smirk and began to telling him about it.

* * *

"Everyone is here already, right?" Aida Riko asks while looking at her team, searching if there is someone still didn't come. Not only the Seirin team but also the Kiseki no Sedai also are there with Akashi of course arrived early before Riko and the others.

"One thing..." All of them look at Akashi who suddenly speak before they starts moving to the school where Kuroko is. "Never do anything stupid while you're there especially you three Daiki, Ryota and also Taiga." Kagami twitched when the captain of Rakuzan team called him with his name like they already closed to each other.

"_Piss_ _me_ off _as_ _always_ _this_ _midget_." Kagami said inside of his mind of course since he doesn't want any red scissors to flying towards him.

"Then we'll go now!" Riko said while the others are already thinking of Kuroko. How is he? Did they treat him nicely or badly? Did Kuroko hate us? Did he quit basketball? That's the obvious questions that are lingering around their head right now. Even Akashi also thinks of the ex-phantom player.

* * *

"Kuroko..."

Kuroko open his eyes upon hearing the voice of his childhood friend and found that he was staring at him - closely. He looks at the room and recognizes it as the school infirmary since he smells a strong medicine that school always had.

"Ogiwara-kun... is this infirmary?" Ogiwara nodded his head and let out a sigh of relieve when he see that his childhood friend already awake.

"You give me a heart attack when you suddenly collapse you knows. You should have asked for a break if you feels exhausted already and not push yourself like earlier." Ogiwara scold him and Kuroko just look at him with the famous stoic and blank expression.

"I'm sorry if you're worried about me. It's just, I don't want to be leave behind when everyone are practicing so hard so that they're becomes stronger. I to want to be stronger physically so that I wouldn't hold anyone back. I want to throw my weakness and become stronger than before. If possible, I want to win against the Generation of Miracle. I want them to know that playing basketball is not about win or lose but also to play happily with their opponent. Can't I, Ogiwara-kun?"

Ogiwara blinks his eyes once, twice and thrice when he heard the long explanation from Kuroko. He also digests about what just Kuroko tell him. Somehow, he knows what Kuroko feels right now. Being weak while the other is strong and being leaved behind while the others already move to the front.

He knows how his friend felt since after him being crushed by Teiko Basketball Team, that's what he felt. The mixed emotions like what Kuroko are feeling right now.

"I know that feeling Kuroko. Its suck right to be weak while the others are stronger than us..." Kuroko looks at the guys in front of his. "I too have that feeling once when Teiko crushed my school. But, you know what. I move on. Because I know, if we just stay like that for ever, there's nothing we can get from it. But, if we move on and take the defeat we got and make it as our inspiration to become stronger, you'll achieve it someday." Ogiwara consoled the guys in front of him while ruffling his hair with the smiles that Kuroko always like to see.

"I think so." Kuroko reply shortly with a smile!? Wow! That is the first times for Ogiwara seeing Kuroko smile even though just a weak and short smile. He likes it.

The sudden burst by the Kirisaki Dai-Ichi captain and couch on the door makes them looks at him. Hanamiya look at them with those sick smiles that always gives every people goose bumps also afraid of him.

"You want to be stronger so that you can defeat your ex-team mates? That's sound interesting, Kuroko Tetsuya." Hanamiya said as he stared at the two of them. "Well then, just wait for the new schedule that I'll make special for the two of you." Hanamiya said and Ogiwara just stared at him. How did I get stuck in this situation also? Ogiwara thought.

"Before that Hanamiya-san, Ogiwara-kun, there's something I want to tell you." The two of them avert their attention towards the small player.

"I'm listening..." Hanamiya crossed his hand in front of his chest while Ogiwara just looks at him.

"Well, I want to tell you about my..." Kuroko hesitated before continued the unfinished statements.

"Other self..."

To be continue...

* * *

Sorry everyone if I make you all waiting for the continuation..

I got a severe/major BLOCK WRITER right now..

But don't worry since inspiration already come back to me..

Thank Kami it comes back!

So, enjoy the new chapter!

I'll continued this Fic if there's 10 reviews..

Just review what you think about this Fic whether its positive or negative..

I'll accept it!

-YuukiNanaka-


	6. Chapter 6

**Basket 6**

"Heh, so you're telling me that you have another personality that is residing inside of you right now?" Hanamiya asked as he who is now smiling like a maniac, are happy after hearing about it.

Kuroko nodded his head. "That's what he tells me when I meet with him…" Kuroko uttered lowly as he clutched the blanket, tightly. Ogiwara looked at his friend, concerned showed from his expression.

"Well, that's really good news for me to hear." Hanamiya smirked as he has an idea on how to use the other self of Kuroko. "Ogiwara, get your ass up and go practice with the others."

"Hah!? Are you kidding me? Do you think I'll leave Kuroko alone with you? No way!" Ogiwara protested as he stood, glaring at the older.

"Are you ignoring my orders?" Hanamiya glared back as Ogiwara stepped back, afraid that something will happen when he go any further than this. He slowly regains his composure, giving Kuroko a glance.

"Okay, I'll go. But please don't do anything towards Kuroko. You're promised once, Hanamiya-san." Ogiwara looked at the older with a pleading look, in respond to it; Hanamiya just smirked, looking at the lost little puppy.

"Hn, you're not in any position to remind me of it. I know what I'm doing, now, get out and go practice." Hanamiya snarled at the oranges hair male.

Ogiwara shoot Kuroko a last glance while clenching his fist before he walked towards the exit with so many hesitances. Should he leave him there alone? Or should he stay? The second choices is not much of a choice though since Hanamiya himself would drag him by forcefully just to let him and the teal head alone. Kuroko looked at the retreating body of his friends and as soon as Ogiwara exits the room, Hanamiya immediately pushed him to lie on the bed and him on top of the younger. Kuroko hissed a little with the harsh pushed.

"Now, tell me everything about this other self of yours. I know you hides something when you explained it earlier. Now, spill it." Hanamiya stared at the teal eyes deeply that Kuroko thinks if a look can killed, then he'd be dead by now since the look by the bad boy was so intense.

Kuroko was about to open his mouth to explained when suddenly something inside of him snapped. Hanamiya aware that something is going to happen towards the teal male, so he jumped from the bed to stand beside the bed, observing the younger. Kuroko, with his bangs hiding his eyes, slowly sit on the bed before a chuckle could be heard. The chuckling that Kuroko made enough to makes the bad boy to take step backwards since he sense that he shouldn't stand near him while narrowing his eyes.

"So, I supposed it's you then that Kuroko had told me, right?" Hanamiya said, staring at the younger.

When the other Kuroko lift his head up to look at the older, Hanamiya was shocked to see both of his eyes had changes from teal color to a blazing bloody red color. At the end of his hair was already black mixing with the teal color. The other Kuroko stared at him intensely before a smirk appears.

"Heh, so you are the bad boy Hanamiya Makoto then?" He said, standing from the bed, stretching his muscles and cracking here and there can be heard.

"Hmm, I'm honored that even a person like you who I barely meet knows me." Hanamiya said, crossing his hand in front of his chest.

"I've been watching for you since winter cup. Of course I know people like you. Not just you, I even know every player from different high school that had played with my other self plus their specialty." He said coldly.

"Interesting..." Hanamiya grinned. "So, tell me then since when you've lived inside of him, Kuroko's other self?"

"Hmm, that's one interesting question. But, I'll answer it later. And what's with that lame name you've give to me? Kuroko's other self?" Laugh. "I'd prefer if you'd call me Kuro. Since my full self had a black hair and it was my favorite color." Kuro said as Hanamiya just rolled his eyes. Somehow, this guy, Kuro, really is a stubborn person also annoying.

"Why did you have to answer my question later if you can answer it now?" Hanamiya asked.

"Simple, there's a group of basketball player that'll come here in any minutes now, I can sense them nearing." He snickered just by thinking of the group.

"Before I forgot, Kuro, do you intend to meet with this group you've mention?" Kuro looked at the window as he licked his lips in anticipation.

"Of course, I'd be glad to meet with them for the first time, not to mention, this group was Tetsuya's ex team mates and friends." Kuro said and Hanamiya raised his left brow.

"Hoh, then its Seirin and Generations of Miracles that's pay us a visit, huh?" Hanamiya question him as Kuro just smiled a wide one.

"I can't wait to see their face after seeing their friends had changes so much." Kuro mentioned with a happy expression spreading on his face. "Hanamiya-san~ can you leave me alone and greet them?" Kuro asked.

Hanamiya rolled his eyes before he walked towards the door to exits the room before he looked at Kuro for a moment as he speaks. "I'm looking forward to play with you, Kuro." And with that, he exits the room, leaving the guy alone.

"Me too, Makoto."

**To be continued…**

**I'm sorry it's so short! I had a writer block right now. I'll try to make it longer next! So, please review ne~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Basket** **7**

Hanamiya strolled towards where the bickering noise is. He knows very well the owner of the voice was and he licked his lips in anticipation, knowing that the people would be so surprised when they looked at their friend. He still can't believe that the calm and positive guy had now changes. He really can't wait to see what will the others response to it. He tucked his hand inside of the pocket and threw a smiled that people knew it was a smiles that promised pain.

"I know that Tetsuya is here, so if you don't want anything to happen, bring him here, immediately." Hanamiya smirked at the over-protective voice that Akashi had.

"Are you deaf or dumb? We will not give him towards a bunch of loser like y'all." Hiroshi said as he grabbed the collar of Akashi's uniform, crumpling it. The other's glared back at the shooting guard of Kirisaki Dai-Ichi.

"Hiroshi, let that midget go." They all turned too looked at Hanamiya who was beyond pissed at them. They know very well that Hanamiya hate Generation of Miracle and Seirin High. "Well well, what pleasure do I have here until you all come here?" Hanamiya asked, smiling at the heterochromatic eyes of Akashi who keep on silent.

"Hanamiya Makoto, we come here because we want to meet with someone who shouldn't be here. Now, tell me where is he?" Akashi asked/demanded towards the older who crossed his arm in front of his chest.

"Dear Akashi Seijuro, you said he, how the hell should I know who you're talking 'bout?" Akashi response by sending him one of Akashi's glared that no one can resist.

"I'm talking about Kuroko Tetsuya." He answered. "Now, tell me where is he?"

"Hn, and do tell me why I should've answer your question?" Hanamiya question him back that make the other pissed at him.

"Hanamiya, Kuroko is our team mates and we want to know his whereabouts." Kiyoshi said represent the Seirin High. Kagami's had already clenching his fist tightly with Hanamiya's attitude. He can't become more tolerate with the older anymore.

Kagami was about to yelled and shouted at the older when someone spoke.

"Oh, it's an honor for me for you to care about me." They turned their attention towards the door that leads to Kirisaki's locker room. Their eyes fall towards one teenager that is leaning on the door frame with his right arm on the side and the other inside of his Kirisaki's vest pocket.

His bangs were hiding his eyes. The beautiful sky blue hair colors were now tinted with black at the tip of his hair.

"Kuroko…" Midorima said enough for all of them to hear it. They were surprised with it before their narrowed their eyes.

"As expected of Shintarou-kun, ne~" It was Kuroko's voice but it mixed with something that they never thought Kuroko will have. A dark malice mix with playfulness

And when Kuroko lifted his head up to look at them, they were surprised with his new eyes. His eyes that once beautiful sky blue colors were now a beautiful yet dangerous blazing bloody colors. They can't turn away from not looking at the eyes. The eyes already said that whoever tries to mess up with him, there will be penalty, a penalty that they wouldn't like it at all.

"Tetsu-kun…" Momoi cupped his mouth, didn't believe with what she seeing. Her crushed was different, totally different than before. This person, she didn't know who was this person. This is not her Tetsu-kun!

Kagami and Aomine can't tear of their eyes from Kuroko. This is not their Shadow. It was completely a different person, like someone was controlling him.

"Kuroko, tell me is that you?" Kagami asked, narrowing his eyes towards the petite teen.

"It is me, Taiga-kun, but not the old and weak Kuroko Tetsuya."

"What do you mean by that?" Riko asked, finally finding her courage to ask.

"The old I was pathetic and weak. Can't do many things and had a really weak body. I really despise that. That's why, I make the old me sleep for eternally and thus had made me awaken from the deep slumber I had. I am the hatred, avenger, betrayer, chaos, cold of him. In other words, I am his Darkness side." He exclaimed rather darkly that made them shivered by each of the words that come out from his mouth.

"Liar… From the moment I knew Tetsu, he never had such emotion, let alone an avenger and betrayer. If he was an avenger, who his target is? Who had he betrayed? Answered the damn question!" Aomine yelled as Kuro looked passively at the dark tan teen.

"Hn, such foolish questions you had, Daiki. He is an avenger after what you had done towards his most precious person." Kuro answered.

"Precious person? Like we know who his precious person is!" Aomine yelled.

"Did you forget the basketball tournament when you're still at Third year of Middle School?" The other narrowed their eyes, trying their best to remember such event.

"They didn't know about it. I keep it for myself only." Akashi answered make them looked at him.

"Akashi-cchi, what do you mean by that?" Kise asked, looking at his ex-captain.

"On our last year at Teiko, the tournament that Tetsuya can't play since he had his head injured, he told me not to take the opponent easily. So, I told all of you to play at your best and we beat that team with 111-11. It was Meiko Middle School where Tetsuya's childhood friend was. Am I right, Ogiwara Shigehiro?" Akashi explained as he called Ogiwara's name and stared at the orange teen that had been watching the scenes from earlier.

Ogiwarda snorted as he looked away from the group still had grudges towards the Generation of miracles.

"Why didn't you tell us about this Akashi?" Midorima asked, narrowing at the red-head while tightening his grip on his lucky item, Kerosuke.

"Aka-chin…" Murasakibara murmured, for the first time, he didn't eat his snacks.

"Arghh! This is doesn't make sense at all!" Aomine threw his hand into the air before messing with his hair in frustrated.

"Does that mean this their entire fault?" Hyuuga asked, pointing at the GoM. Kuro nodded. "Then we, Seirin don't have any fault at all. If they have mistake, Kuroko should shared it with his team mates."

"And what? Do you think just by telling you folk will conclude his problem and the curtain will just close like that?" Kuro commented before he laughed a little. "That's not funny at all. Seirin also had they own problem with Kuroko. Do you think he didn't know that you almost lose your trusted on him or should I say, already lose?" He concludes and taking the quietness as a cue, he walked closer towards them.

"Because of you, he always cried on his house, alone. Because of you, he was desperate. Because of you, this is what happens. And if not because of Hanamiya Makoto and the rest of Kirisaki Dai-Ichi plus Ogiwara Shigehiro, he would have gone from this world." He said before turning his back and walked from there, leaving the stunned basketball teenager with their own world while they tried to digest on what had just happen.

"Well, can't wait to meet and play with you folk. See you then~" Kuro waved as he goes towards the locker room and leaving them there.

**Tbc...**

* * *

**Sorry for the lateness.. I'm busy with study now.. Will update it again maybe next month if I have the time..**


End file.
